monsterhighnederlandfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Speelgoed
Alle personages per poppen uitgekomen: left Personages van eerst to laast van uitkomen. *-'Frankie Stein': Basic 1 2010 *-'Draculaura': Basis 1 2010 *-'Clawdeen Wolf': Basic 1 2010 *-'Cleo De Nile' en Deuce Gorgan 2-Pack: Basis 1 2010 *-'Lagoona Bleu': Basic 1 2010 *-'Ghoulia Yelps': Basic 1 2010 *-'Holt Hyde': Basic 1 2010 *-'Jackson Jeykll': Gloom Beach 2010 *-'Abbey Bominable': School's out van Basic 2 2011 *-'Spectra Vondergeist': School's out van Basic 2 2011 *-'Clawd Wolf' (zat in een 2-pack voldaan Draculaura): School's out van Basic 2 2011 *-'Toralei Stripe': Basis 3 van Campusstrol 2011 *-'Operretta': Basis 3 van Campusstrol 2011 *-'Nefera De Nile': Basis 3 van Campusstrol 2011 *-'Gillington "Gil" Webbe'r: Scull Shores 2011 *-'CA Cupid': Sweet 1600 2011 of 2012 *-'Howleen Wolf '(zat in een 2-pack voldaan Clawdeen): Basis 3 van Campusstrol 2012 *-'Purrsephone en Meowlody': Basis 3 van Campusstrol 2012 *-'Rochelle Goyle': Basic 4 2012 *-'Robecca Steam': Basic 4 2012 *-'Venus Mcflytrap': Basic 4 2012 *-'Scarah Screams' en Hoodude Voodude: San diego Comiccon 2012 *-'Skeltia Caleveres': Scaris: City of Kippenvel 2012 *-'Jinafire Long': Scaris: City of Kippenvel 2012 *-'Caterine Demew': Scaris: City of Kippenvel 2013 *-'Directries Bloodgood': Basic 5 2013 *-'Twyla Tharp': 13 Whises 2013 *-'Gigi Grant': 13 Whises 2013 *-'Heath Burns' (zat in 2-pack voldaan Abbey): Clasroom Lab Parteners 2013 *-'Wydowna Spider' als Weberalla: San Diego Comic Con 2013 (power geesten exclusief) *-'Catty Noir': vrijdag 13 Ghouls Night Out 2013 *-'Jane Boolittle': Basic golf 5 (special editie) 2013 *-'Clawdia Wolf': Hauntlywood 2013 *-'Honey Swamp': Hauntlywood 2013 *-'Ellissabat': Hauntlywood 2013 *-'Viperene Gorgan': Hauntlywood 2013 *-'Slow Moe': Ghoul Spirit 2013 *-'Invissie Billy': New Scaremester 2014 *-'Serina Von Boo': Freaky Fushion 2014 *-'Bonita Femur': Freaky Fushion 2014 *-'Avea Trotter': Freaky Fushion 2014 *'''-Neightan Rot': Freaky Fushion 2014 *-'''Manny Taur en Iris Clops' : SDCC 2014 *-'Gilda Goldstag': We are Monster High 5-pack 2014 * -'Casta Fierce': Basis golf 5 (speciale editie) 2014 * -'Lorna Mcnessie': Monster High Exchange program 2014 * -'Marisol Coxi':' '''Monster High Exchange program 2014 * -'''Vandala Doubloons':' '''Haunted dolls 2014 *-'''River Styxx': Haunted dolls 2014 *-'Kiyomi Haunterley':' '''Haunted dolls 2014 *-'''Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss':Haunted dolls 2014 * -'Garrot Du Roque' voldaan met Rochelle Goyle 2014 * -'Amanita Nightshade': Gloom en Bloom feestje 2015 * -'Mouscedes King': Boo,Boo York 2015 * -'Ellee Eedee': Boo,Boo York 2015 * -'Luna Mothews': Boo,Boo York 2015 * -'Astranova':Boo,Boo York 2015 * -'Gooliope Jellington':Freak Du Chic 2015 * -'Fennegan Wake/Rider': Monster Exchange Program golf 2 2015 * -'Kjersti Trollson': Monster Exchange Program golf 2 2015 * -'Batsy Claro': Monster Exchange Program golf 2 2015 * -'Isi Dawndacer': Monster Exchange Program golf 2 2015 Poppen eind 2014 en 2015!: Basis golf 5 (speciale editie): -Casta Fierce We are monster high (5-pack):-'''*Lagoona Blue -Cleo De Nile -Scarah Screams -Slow Moe -Gilda Golstag '''A Scarision Vaction 2-Pack: *Rochelle Goyle en Garrot Duroque Haunted (New movie 2015): *Vandala Doubloons (Dochter van een piraat spook) *River Styxx (Dochter van de Grim Reaper) *Kiyomi Haunterly (Dochter van een Japanse geest?) *Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss (Zoon van een slijm monster?) Hauntend (Classic dolls) *Draculaura *Clawdeen Wolf *Twyla Spectra Vondergeist with a playset Exchange program: *Draculaura (ShiBOOya) (Japan) *Lagoona Blue (MaDREAD) (Spanje-Madrid) *Lorna Mcnessie (Dochter van de Lochness monster) (ROTland) (Schotland) *Marisol Coxi (Dochter van de Maxicoxi yeti in Peru) (Monster Pichu) (Peru) Freakey Field trip: *Clawdeen Wolf *Toralei Stripe *Gigi Grant Gloom en Bloom feestje: *Venus Mcflytrapp *Caterine DeMew *Jane Boolittle * Cleo De Nile * Jinafire Long * Amanita Nightshade Nieuwe poppen 2015: Boo,Boo York (new stars): -Luna Mothews (dochter van de mothman) -Elle Eedee (dochter van een robot) -Mouscedes King (dochter van de rattenkoning) -Astranova met playset (dochter van een Alien) Boo,Boo York (delux): -Catty Noir -Nefera De Nile -Cleo De Nile en Deuce Gorgan 2-pack Boo,Boo York (budget lijn): -Draculaura -Clawdeen Wolf -Operetta -Spectra Vondergeist? Rollerskate 2-Pack: -Lagoona Blue en Gillington "Gill" Webber Goul Fair: -Heath Burns -Howleen Wolf -Elissabat -Scarah Screams Freak Du Chic: -Frankie Stein (Goohelaar) -Toralei Stripe (koortdanseres) -Jinafire Long (vuurspuwer -Honey Swamp (Marjonet) -Gooliope Jellington (17 cm lang en dochter van een reus) -Rochelle Goyle met speelset circus Monster Exchange Program golf 2: -Batsy Claro (dochter van een vleermuis?) -Finnegan Wake/Rider (zoon van een meerman) -Isi Dawndancer (dochter van?) -Kjersti Trollson (dochter van een Noorwegse trol) NIEUW:uitgebreide school speelset Vinyls en Frightmares: Golf 1 (original ghouls) vinyls: -Frankie Stein -Draculaura -Clawdeen Wolf -Lagoona Blue -Cleo De Nile -Ghoulia Yelps Golf 2 vinyls: -Deuce Gorgan -Abbey Bominable -Spectra Vondergeist -Toralei Stripe -Rochelle Goyle -Venus Mcflytrap -Skelita Calavers -Twyla Frightmare (mini paarden): -blauw roze -oceaan blauw -paars roze -grijs rood